poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall Into Super Hero High/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song story starts with Ryagio Dazzle making a plan Ryagio Dazzle: Perfect. I would make the supers of the world fools of themselves. Kairia Blaze: That you know, Ryagio. I’m tired of fast food. I need a meal. Ryagio Dazzle: The energy from the EG world is not the same like in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. Adagio Dazzle: Exactly, Ryagio. When you had your revenge, you will have the Dazzlings’ glory back to us. Ryagio Dazzle: Yes. chuckles Aria Blaze: Ugh. I think Harley is a part of me when I touch the Dark Energem. Ryagio Dazzle: sarcastically Really? I like Ryan as a part of me, Aria. Sonata Dusk: For real-sies? Because I think Connor’s bud is the worst. Aria Blaze: I think YOU’RE the worst, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh Yeah, Aria? Well, I think you’re... Ryagio Dazzle: Oh. And I know one thing. Being here with your good personality is not making my plan to get revenge on Connor anymore clinched teeth bearable. Adagio Dazzle: I know, Ryagio. We can see if Connor gets humiliated. Ryagio on the cheek giggles and blush just as Ryagio walks off, he feels that he is changing back Ryagio Dazzle: Oh no. Not now! turns back to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What happened? at Adagio Adagio? Is that you? Adagio Dazzle: Yep. Ryan F-Freeman: I could keep myself under control. Kairia Blaze: What happened to you, Ryagio? Ryan F-Freeman: He changed to me. Boy. He is a part of me. Aria Blaze: Oh, Ryan. You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm fine, Aria. Where is Britney? Britney (inside Adagio Dazzle's mind): Ryan! Adagio has taken over my body! Ryan F-Freeman: Britney? Is that you? Britney (inside Adagio Dazzle's mind): Yes. I felt like Adagio is controlling me. at her hands I didn’t know I wear these gloves. Ryan F-Freeman: Same for me when I got turned into Ryagio. Aria C'mon, Aria. I think Harley is in you somewhere. Aria Blaze: Harley? Ryan F-Freeman: Harley Quinn. You said she is a part of you. Remember? out a cream pie I need funny stuff. it on his face Whoo-ho-ho! That hit the spot. Aria Blaze: Giggles Aria laughs and change back to Harley Harley Quinn (DCSHG): laughs You are a really funny guy, Ryanley. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Sonata Dusk: Huh? Where did Aria go? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): She's a part of me, Blythe. Sonata Dusk: Blythe? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I can change you back. See you later. Ryan and Harley go to a room where thier friends are at Connor Lacey: What's going on? Ryan F-Freeman: Harley and I changed back. Boy. I guess Harley likes my joke. Evil Ryan: Raven Great. I am sure Harley made something for us to watch. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): And without further adue, a specail movie event. A tribute I made to my closest friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Hit it, Babs! movie starts with Frost using her powers to make a snowman Starfire, Sapphire and Evil Anna slip on the ice Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Off-Screen I'm ok! covers his eyes in embarrassment the movie, Evil Ryan was practicing some swordplay Evil Ryan: his Keyblade and hits a woopy cushion Wha? Is that the uh... "Save the Day" alarm I just heard? off, nervously Ryan blush and hides his face under a hood the camera change to Blythe Baxter catching a cat Blythe Baxter: I got it! I got it! bumps into Connor Lacey in the face and gets the cat safe covers his mouth in embarrassment the greenhouse, Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy are taking care of a plant then a vine grabs them Poison Ivy (DCSHG): Hey! Sci-Ryan: Oh crumbs! Do this plant learn not to bite the hand that waters! Ryan F-Freeman: laughs plant puts Poison Ivy and Sci-Ryan in flower pots Sci-Ryan: Aah! I've been caught like a fly to a flytrap. hides behinds the plants in shame Woman tried to gain control of her safety belt then gets shocked Crash chases Cheetah and Evil Ryan opens the door to stop her Hawk Girl: No running in the hall. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: La, la-la, la-la~ Woman gets shot by goo and Harley laughs Harley Quinn (DCSHG): You guys are a real hoot. scratching Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Where did our LOLs gone to? Bumblebee (DCSHG): Harley, that wasn't nice. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. By the looks of it. That is mean. Ryan F-Freeman: But, Harley thought you need some kind of thing like a method to some humorous humiliation. Connor Lacey: Well, at least no one else has seen the video. Ryan F-Freeman: Harley Quinn's voice Right, Consie. No home, no... Uh oh. Harley kinda accidentally have auto upload turned on. Sorry. Evil Ryan: What?! Crash Bandicoot: Are you kidding me? Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. Calm down. Sci-Ryan: Not that many people could've seen it yet. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. At least the video had already got... the pad over four million views? But, congrats to the best video ever. voice Yeah. Connor and Wonder Woman starts to laugh Connor Lacey: I should have seen my face. Connor Lacey? More like "Blonnor Lacey". Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Yeah. My mom would, as Cody said, flip her bananas. laughs I mean. Did you see my face? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. laughs At least I did get put in a flower pot. Poison Sci-Ryan? More like "Sloison Sci-Ryan". Connor Lacey: You do capture my And Wonder Woman's face, Ryanley. Ryan F-Freeman: Harley Quinn's voice You really think so, Consie? Connor Lacey: Yes, Ryanley. Crash Bandicoot: laughs That is so funny. Makes me wanna laugh. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Crash. sadly Britney. I hope you are ok as Adagio. Evil Ryan: Me too. chuckles This video made me laugh. Evil Anna: Starfire I do like the laughing. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer